


[podfic] Could Not Travel Both (The Gotham Remix)

by bessemerprocess, reena_jenkins



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Agent As Unsub, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hackers, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, Computers, Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Remix, Reverse Remix: The Comment Edition, White Hat as Black Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Penelope Garcia takes a different road, and Emily Prentiss chases her down it.





	[podfic] Could Not Travel Both (The Gotham Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Could Not Travel Both (The Gotham Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/397531) by [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess). 



**Coverartist:**   **[](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[bessyboo](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**

 **Warnings:**  Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hackers, White Hat as Black Hat, Remix, Reverse Remix: The Comment Edition, Agent As Unsub, Computers, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V

 **Length:**  00:08:29  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Awesome%20Ladies/%5bCriminal%20Minds%5d%20Could%20Not%20Travel%20Both%20\(The%20Gotham%20Remix\).mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
